


Lounge Act

by thelovearesick



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Eventual Romance, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: Zabuza no entendía porque era importante para la banda contar con bailarinas para hacer el show más entretenido, pero todo cambió cuando su atención fue captada por aquella misteriosa figura que se presentó en los ensayos.
Relationships: Haku/Momochi Zabuza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lounge Act

_Truth covered in security_  
_I can't let you smother me_  
_I'd like to but it couldn't work_  
_Trading off and taking turns_  
_I don't regret a thing_  
_I've got this friend, you see_  
_Who makes me feel_  
_And I wanted more_  
_Than I could steal_  
_I'll arrest myself_  
_And wear a shield_  
_I'll go out of my way_  
_To prove I still_  
_Smell her on you_

🌸🌸🌸

Zabuza odiaba la sensación de sentirse excluido. Las decisiones de la banda eran poco democráticas. Suigetsu siempre se atribuía todas las decisiones importantes, sintiéndose el dueño de la banda a pesar de su juventud.

Al ser el vocalista, el joven de cabellos claros mostraba una personalidad arrogante y por demás despreocupada, llegando tarde en diversas ocasiones o incluso presentándose alcoholízalo en algunas ocasiones.

Zabuza cada vez lo soportaba menos, pero su paciencia se anteponía ante su temperamento. Ser baterista era una experiencia que jamás creyó experimentar antes, pero aquello no le molestaba para nada.

La música era una manera muy catártica de sacar toda esa rabia acumulada, además de darle la libertad de tener el estilo de vida que siempre había deseado tener: despreocupado de las normas o las exigencias de la cotidianidad.

La vida era aburrida y era algo que admitía casi a diario. Estar en el escenario era una experiencia extraña pero placentera, por lo cual estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado su antipatía con el "líder" de la banda mientras lo dejara tocar tranquilo.

Ahora mismo los tres estaban reunidos en la parte trasera del garaje. Kisame, quien era su primo, había decidido formar parte de la banda al empezar a ensayar nuevamente con su bajo. La guitarra y la voz eran el área de Suigetsu. A Zabuza no le agradaba mucho la idea de que un pariente lejano quisiera adjudicarse todo el mérito, pero es demasiado cansado discutir con alguien como él.

Habían visto a un par de chicas bailar ese día. El requisito era simple: debían llegar vestidas de porristas y realizar una rutina en frente de ellos.

Zabuza no entendía muy bien a qué se debía la dinámica de porristas, pero Suigetsu parecía bastante animado y divertido al ver el despliegue de pompones y faldas cortas al aire.

Ninguna de las chicas era particularmente atractiva o llamativa. Algunas eran lindas, pero sus personalidades y maneras de expresarse terminaban por resultar desagradables ante Zabuza, que realmente nunca tuvo tacto al hablar con mujeres.

"¿Les ha gustado alguna en particular?" preguntó Kisame, que se había limitado a permanecer en silencio al observar a la última chica irse.

"Siento que es demasiado vanidosa, se la pasó tocándose el cabello todo el acto. Además de que sus pechos estaban demasiado caídos."

Los comentarios de Suigetsu siempre parecían inoportunos y desatinados. Pese a eso, Zabuza era el más silente de todos, limitándose a observar sin interés alguno, dejando que sus compañeros de banda tomaran aquella "difícil decisión."

"No sea tan duro, ella se esforzó mucho en su rutina"

"Realmente no considero que se esforzase en nada, además, ¿vieron su celulitis debajo de la falda? No le vendría mal perder algunos kilos extra."

El silencio los rodeó a todos por un ligero momento hasta que el trío escuchó un ligero golpeteo sobre la pared de lámina de la entrada.

Ante la atenta mirada de los tres hombres apareció una figura delgada de cabello oscuro y largo, sujeta en una cola de caballo alta. Un par de mechones oscuros enmarcaban el pálido y bello rostro de la joven, quien portaba un uniforme negro con rojo que apenas y alcanzaba a cubrirle los lechosos muslos.

Unas medias de red rotas y unas botas de combate complementaban la vestimenta. Su delgada figura era acentuada por el ajustado traje que parecía hecho a la medida. Con los labios ligeramente pintados de rojo y los ojos delineados de negro, la joven se paró en medio del patio, en donde los tres hombres se quedaron expectantes, sin saber que comentar realmente.

"Buenas tardes, vine por la audición. Miré en un anuncio que buscaban una bailarina para una banda de rock y me llamó la atención el proyecto."

La voz de la joven era suave, gentil, bastante relajada y armoniosa. En una de sus manos tenía el anuncio arrugado y en la otra tenía un pompón negro con tiras rojas a los alrededores. Lucia casero, pero aquello parecía poco relevante.

"¿Qué canción...te gustaría bailar?" comentó Suigetsu después de unos segundos, con celular en mano.

Era poco común que titubeara, pero aquella joven les había sacado de la poca concentración que tenían.

Dando un par de pasos hacia en frente, la joven dejó una pequeña cinta de casete en la mesa donde se encontraban, mostrándoles una sonrisa a los tres hombres.

"Sé que es un poco anticuado, pero me gusta mezclar mis propias cintas aún."

"Para nada es anticuado" comentó Zabuza ante la sorpresa de todos.

Los ojos avellanados de la joven hicieron contacto con los ojos pardos del hombre frente a ella. Suigetsu y Kisame se miraron con cierta complicidad, mientras la joven volvía a su lugar en medio del patio trasero.

"Veré si puedo encontrar algo en donde colocar la cinta" comentó Suigetsu mientras se alejaba rápidamente, volviendo al poco tiempo con una vieja grabadora.

Al colocar la cinta, la joven cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras una vieja canción conocida para los tres hombres empezaba a sonar, con el sonido característico del bajo en tono gutural.

Las caderas de la joven empezaron a moverse, al igual que sus piernas y brazos. Los movimientos eran ágiles y preciosos, pero no perdían la elegancia que le rodeaba.

El pompón se movía de aquí y allá mientras la chica giraba, levantándose ligeramente su falda en cada movimiento suave y delicado.

Los ojos de Zabuza no podían apartarse de los movimientos de la joven. Era casi como si la canción se adentrara en su cuerpo, expresando cada nota y cada palabra en sus movimientos y gestos de concentración, relevando un atractivo que se combinaba con una oleada de inocencia.

En un momento dado, la joven chica soltó el pompón, dando un par de piruetas en el aire que dejaron bastante sorprendidos a los tres hombres, especialmente al mayor de los tres.

Zabuza jamás se había sentido particularmente atraído por algún tipo de mujer, pero aquella joven poseía una gracia natural que le parecía realmente _cautivadora._

Al terminar la canción, la joven volvió a su posición original. Se notaba agitada, pero una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro, coronado así uno de los actos más impecables hasta ahora.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal estuvo?" preguntó con suavidad.

Los tres hombres estaban sin palabras en sus respectivos asientos, sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar. Había sido la mejor rutina del día.

Zabuza jamás perdía la compostura frente a nadie, pero habla una extraña sensación rodeándole después de haber visto aquella figura bailar frente a ellos.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Haku. Mi nombres es Haku" comentó.

Hubo un cruce de miradas que no pasó desapercibido para Suigetsu. Aunque no lo pareciera, él conocía lo suficiente a Zabuza como para saber cuando estaba en verdad interesado en alguien. 

"¿Crees qué puedas venir el miércoles a nuestro ensayo?" comentó Suigetsu sin más.

Habían encontrado a su bailarina finalmente. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta está pareja y tuve una regresión a la preparatoria (?). Una disculpa lol


End file.
